Things Are Never What They Seem
by White Tiger5
Summary: a sequel to "Assumptions seem to make an A out of EVerybody!" There could be more to Ginny and Draco then meets the eye!
1. Default Chapter

Bright light flooded Draco's senses. What the hell? I could have sworn I drew my curtains last night, he thought to himself as his eyes quickly adjusted to the harsh morning light.  
"Will you get your lazy arse out of bed already? We're going to be late," Ginny bellowed from across the chamber.  
"Bloody hell," Draco whined, his head burying itself once more into his pillow. "I'm not going," He declared.  
The only response Draco received was the soft click of the door closing. His head snapped up, eyes scanning the room for the miffed soon to be Malfoy. "Bugger," he hissed, hands running through his hair. A screaming match was one thing, slamming the door in his face, another, but when she left without any kind of reaction Draco knew he was in trouble. Snapping his eyes shut, Draco separated his mind from his body.  
"And just where do you think you are going?" He asked the retreating form of Ginny Weasley.  
Her head whipped around and she glared at him, "How many times have I told you not to do that? Someone could you see you appear out of no where and then we'd all be in deep Devil's Snare."  
Well at least she's screaming at me now, Draco thought cheekily. "And how many times have I told you that it wouldn't surprise anyone to see a Malfoy just appear. We have many amazing abilities we Malfoy."  
  
Ginny's head tipped back and she squeezed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Why Lord, why?" She asked the Almighty.  
"And the answer to your question," Draco said in a low husky voice. "Is that you wouldn't have me any other way."  
"Don't do that," Ginny hissed, taking a step back. "Don't you dare go all charming, I won't have it. You promised, and now you're backing out on that promise." Her fists clinched in frustration.  
Draco couldn't stand the hurt look in her eyes, "Please Gin, just come back to the room. Please?"  
Huffing underneath her breath, Ginny pushed past Draco's astral form and headed back into the direction of his bedroom. Lifting his head in thanks, Draco quickly dematerialized and Ginny kept walking and grumbling under her breath.  
His eyes opened just as Ginny barged back into his room, this time slamming the door. "Snotty prick, thinks he can get everything he wants anytime he wants it," Ginny fumed.  
"I've got you don't I?" Draco asked, a grin breaking out across his face.  
Ginny's face softened into a smile. "Yes you do," she said, climbing into bed and curling up next to him. "But if you don't meet the rest of my family you might not have me for long."  
Groaning, Draco fell back into his pillows. "Gin, we've been through this. You're family isn't going to approve of me. Honestly, we should just elope, it'll be easier for everyone."  
Pushing herself off the bed, Ginny began to pace back and forth across the room. "No it will not be easier for everyone," she said as she unconsciously twisted the ring on her left hand. "Ron promised to wait and let us be the one to break the news to Mum and Dad, but if we don't do it soon he says he'll tell them."  
Draco groaned again, and caved, "Fine, call a house elf to pack my things will ya?"  
"Call your own bloody house elf," Ginny huffed before freezing him and stomping out of the room. "Pompous ass, how I ever got myself into this I'll never know," She mumbled to herself as she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't very long, but finally a Sequel!! I'm still developing the plot and all, so it might take me a few days to update, but the point is, Its summer time and I actually have time to write!! Anyway as I said this is a work in progress, I have a few ideas, but nothing really solid so if there is anything ya'll would like to see happen just review or email me and I'll do my best to work it in!! WT! 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Ok, for purposes that will be revealed later on in the fic, just know that Draco and Ginny have been sleeping together. Think of this sequel as at least a few months or more into the future. I couldn't think of a way to write them sleeping together into the story without it sounding out of place, so just know, they have been sleeping together!! Ok!! On with the fic.  
  
While the house elves bustled around the room packing Draco's things, he showered and changed into school robes. He had known his and Ginny's engagement would have to be made public eventually, he had been postponing it in hopes of protecting Ginny. "Marrying a Malfoy is not exactly a walk in the park you know," he mumbled underneath his breath as he combed his hair.  
"Master Malfoy," squeaked a shy little house elf. "If Master does not hurry, Master will be late for breakfast."  
Draco checked his watch and saw the elf was telling the truth. "Thank you Knobby, please have my trunk placed on tonight's carriage." Summoning his cloak from the back of his chair, Draco hurried out the door to the Great Hall.  
  
"Never fear, the ever devious Draco is here," Malfoy said as he strode into the Great Hall and took his usual seat next to Blaise and in front of Pansy. Her foot immediately began to rub itself up and down his leg and Draco grimaced at the act.  
Halfway through a sizable stack of pancakes, owls flew in to deliver the morning post. A rather large bird bearing the Malfoy crest around its neck took up residence in front of Draco. Grimacing once again, he plucked the dark green envelope from its beak. Tossing a spare crust of bread in thanks, Draco sent the animal on its way. Tucking the correspondence away in one of his many robe pockets, Draco proceeded to finish his meal. He would read the letter later, when he found a private moment.  
"Draco honey," Pansy spoke in her nasally voice. "What do you say we get together this weekend?"  
Very discreetly Draco rolled his eyes. "Sorry Pansy, made other plans." Tossing his napkin on his empty plate, Draco got to his feet and walked away. Exiting the Great Hall, he bumped into none other then Ronald Weasely.  
"Malfoy," Ron greeted through slightly clinched teeth.  
"Weasely," Draco nodded his head slightly in greeting, before pushing his way past Ron and into the hall.  
Heading toward the stairs Draco made his way towards the Room of Requirement. Taking a seat in a particularly fluffy chair, he pulled the letter from his pocket and broke the seal.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
It is my duty to inform you that there have been a few minor problems concerning your family estate. Taking care of these matters would normally be your father's responsibility, but his disappearance prevents us from contacting him. Your mother as you may or may not be aware is unfit to handle business dealings of this nature. I hate to distract you from your studies but my associates and I shall be arriving in Hogsmeade tonight to discuss these matters with you. I'm sure something can be arranged with your Headmaster to allow your visit to the Gentlemen's Club. Be aware that if these issues are not addressed immediately, they shall eventually worsen.  
  
Herbert Dinglemyer  
Junior Partner, K & R Associates  
  
"Bloody hell," Draco groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ginny is not going to like this." Draco quickly astral projected to her dorm room. When he opened his eyes again he saw the red and gold hangings that made up Ginny and Hermione's room. "Virginia?" He called out as he lazily strolled around the room, looking at the pictures on the mantel piece.  
The bathroom door squeaked open and Draco turned around to greet his fiancée only to witness a horrible sight.  
  
A/N: I know, I'm sorry, I've been a little slow, and the chapters are a little short. I know some of what I want to write, but for some reason I haven't quite gotten into the flow of it yet. Please be patient and give me some time. Review if you like it, review if you hate it, review if you have any suggestions. And if you hate reviewing, well then, don't review, I understand that too ( But I do like hearing from you!! White Tiger! 


	3. Part 3

A/N: A couple of reviewers have informed me and I have found out myself that Ginny's real name is indeed Ginerva. My apologies for calling her Virginia throughout this story!  
  
The bathroom door squeaked open and Draco turned around to greet his fiancée only to witness a horrible sight.  
  
Harry Potter in nothing but a towel, and then it got worse, Hermione Granger in nothing but a towel. "Bloody hell Potter," Draco bellowed, shielding his eyes. Hermione screeched and ducked back into the bathroom. "You certainly know how to make a man want to poke his eyes out. You'd think a muggle like yourself would have heard of a tanning bed."  
  
"Like you're one to speak about being pale Malfoy," Harry snapped as he pulled on his trousers. "And you should really learn how to knock before you just pop into somebody's bed room."  
  
Draco faded away without bothering to reply. Harry told Hermione the coast was clear and she emerged from the bathroom. "That is IT!" She ranted as she gathered her clothes. "I'm going to the library and I'm staying there till I find some kind of spell to ward against astral projection."  
  
Harry growled in frustration, leave it to Malfoy to ruin any spare time he could have had with his girlfriend.  
  
Draco awoke with a shudder. He had to be cursed; it was the only explanation to account for why he saw Harry Potter naked so often. Pushing himself out of the chair, Draco left the Room of Requirement. It looked like he was going to have to find Ginny the old fashioned way, by looking.  
  
Leisurely Draco made his way towards the library. He needed to pick up a few books to finish his finals paper for Potions, so that seemed as good a place as any to begin looking for Ginny. As he pushed through the doors he immediately saw Ginny's red head in a far off corner, sitting next to shudder Granger.  
  
Madam Pince was sitting at the front desk, categorizing a box of newly arrived books. All it took was a flash of his charming smile, and Draco was given a quill and a piece of parchment. He quickly scribbled something down and returned the quill. Folding the parchment into a small square, Draco made his way over to Ginny and Hermione's table.  
  
"Granger, Weasel," Draco addressed the two as he approached. "I was told to inform you that the time of our Prefect's meeting has been changed." Hemione blushed as she took the note from Draco's outstretched hand, and he grimaced in return. Turning on his heel, Draco made his way into the towering bookshelves.  
  
Hermione quickly unfolded the note, muttering under her breath the entire time. "What's that you're saying?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied before reading the note.  
  
'I just wanted to thank you Granger, for telling Ginny that I was looking for her. Now if you don't mind, could you please inform my fiancé that I would like to see her in the Room of Requirement as soon as possible?'  
  
Hermione's blush deepened as she passed the note to Ginny and began stabbing her parchment with her quill. After quickly scanning the note, Ginny incinerated it with her wand. "Do you have any idea what he wants?" She asked Hermione as she dusted the remaining ashes from the table.  
  
"Nope," Hermione answered a little quickly as she blushed again.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What happened?"  
  
With a very audible gulp, Hermione fingered her quill nervously. "Nothing happened," She caught Ginny's eye and quickly looked away. "Ok nothing big happened. Malfoy just kind of astral projected into the room as I was getting out of the shower."  
  
Taking a second to digest what Hermione had said Ginny shook her head. "What else?"  
  
"What do you mean what else?" Hermione said a little too quickly.  
  
Ginny couldn't hold her laugh in. "What I mean is, if Draco had just seen you getting out of the shower you would have come in here ranting and raving about it to me, but you didn't mention a thing about it. So I repeat, what else happened?"  
  
Hermione directed all of her attention on to her parchment and refused to meet Ginny's gaze.  
  
"Oh my God," Ginny gasped. "You were in the shower with Harry weren't you?" She hissed underneath her breath.  
  
Hermione's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "How...I mean...how did you...know?"  
  
Trying to hold in her giggles, Ginny shook her head. "It's a long story, don't worry about it." Gathering her books, Ginny stood up to leave.  
  
Grabbing the sleeve of her robes, Hermione pulled her back down into her seat. "No way you're getting away that easily. It's your turn to tell me what you know."  
  
"I don't know anything," Ginny whined. Seeing Draco exit the library with a rather large stack of books Ginny attempted to escape again. Tugging on her sleeve once more, Hermione glared at Ginny. "Alright alright, everyone knows you and Harry are going out I just thought that, maybe things had progressed?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, her eyes narrowing even more. "Wrong answer, now tell me. Malfoy told you about finding me and Harry in the Room of Requirement I presume?"  
  
Sighing, Ginny slumped back in her chair. "Fine, for starters, did you ever stop to think about how Draco knew Harry was in the Room to begin with?" Hermione's eyes squinted in concentration for a second before shaking her head in the negative direction. Ginny sighed again and took great interest in her finger nails. "Well you see, the night before I was kidnapped Draco had asked me to meet him there, but well, the Room was occupied."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, which she tried quickly to hide by turning away. "Alot of people know about the Room, it could have been anyone," she began to take interest in her own finger nails at this point.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said in an authoritative voice. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I just knew you and Harry were there because, well," Ginny took a deep breath and continued in a rush. "I-broke-the-locking-charm-and- freezed-the-two-of-you-and-Draco-and-I-kindof-saw-what-you-two-were-in-the- middle-of-doing-and-I'm-really-sorry-because-believe-me-if-we-had-known- we'd-have-seen-that-we-would-have-never-opened-the-door-but-curiosity- killed-the-cat." Ginny gulped in a fresh supply of oxygen and begged Hermione with her eyes to forgive her as what she said sank in.  
  
"You WHAT?" Hermione shrieked, catching everybody's attention.  
  
"Girls," Madam Pince warned.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry 'Mione, believe me," Ginny begged.  
  
Hermione's blush deepened as she turned to look Ginny in the eye. "Well," she began. "I guess this means I'll have to work on my locking charms as well."  
  
The two girls began to giggle fiercely, drawing another warning from the ever present librarian. "Sorry Madam," Ginny apologized. "Can I go now please? I do have someone waiting for remember?" With a wave of her hand, Hermione sent Ginny on her way. 


	4. Part 4

Ginny rushed out of the library, bag slung haphazardly over one shoulder. Turning the corner, she nearly missed running over a group of second years as she headed up the stairs. Finally reaching the Room, Ginny took a second to catch her breath before twisting the knob and poking her head inside.  
  
Draco was seated at a long table, books open and scattered over its surface. Chewing the end of his quill thoughtfully, he flipped nonchalantly through the tome that lay in front of him.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat to let her presence be known before closing the door behind her. Throwing his quill down, Draco leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair in frustration. "This Potion's final sucks a sodding blood flavor lollypop. Today is just not my day."  
  
A grin broke out on Ginny's face as she crossed the room to sit in Draco's lap. Smoothing his hair back into an orderly fashion, Ginny giggled, "I heard about what happened from Hermione. You poor baby, it must have been horrible."  
  
His face fell and his eyes took on that dejected puppy dog look. "How come I never get to catch you in a towel?" he whined.  
  
"Because you are a sodding lazy bum, is what you are," Ginny said as she kissed him on the cheek fondly. "I can't help it if you pick sleeping over showering with me in the mornings."  
  
Eyes widening slightly, Draco shifted Ginny in his lap so he could look into her eyes. "I didn't know that was an option love." Ginny's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "And is it my fault that you wear me out so completely every bloody night that all I want to do in the mornings is sleep?" he chuckled.  
  
A blush blossomed on Ginny's cheeked, and she became all too aware of Draco's new state. "We'll have none of that Mr. Malfoy. Especially not on the afternoon before you meet my parents." Rising from Draco's lap, Ginny seated herself in the chair next to him.  
  
Draco groaned at his loss, however, her words reminded him of his reason for needing to see her in the first place. "Ginny, we kind of need to talk about that," Draco mumbled, looking anywhere in the room so he wouldn't have to look at her.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed, "You better not say what I think you are to say."  
  
Gulping, Draco turned to look at Ginny with sheepish eyes. "It's not what you think," he began.  
  
"No," Ginny fumed. "It's exactly what I think. You are trying to back out on meeting my parents aren't you?" Ginny slammed her hand down on the table, regaining Draco's attention.  
  
"No its not," Draco replied, slamming his own fist into the table. Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep his temper in check. Fishing the letter out of his pocket, he slid it across the table. "Will you just read that?" Taking his seat again, Draco continued to mumble under his breath, though Ginny couldn't make out anything he said.  
  
Snatching the letter up, Ginny paced back and forth across the room as she read it. Finally retaking her seat, some of the tension left her stiff frame as she re-folded the letter and passed it back to Draco. "I'm sorry," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "I over reacted."  
  
Reaching out to take her hand, Draco squeezed it to reassure her. "I haven't talked to Dumbledore yet about going into Hogsmeade, but I'm sure he'll let you go home without me."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked as she slumped back into her chair, taking Draco's hand with her.  
  
Sighing heavily, Draco scratched his head in concentration. "How about, you tell them about me, well, tell them you are seeing somebody. Then when they come to Graduation next weekend, we can go to dinner and tell them everything."  
  
Thinking the proposition over for a minute, Ginny finally nodded her approval. "That could work. It would give them a few days to get used to the idea of me being with someone. And Ron and the others can go to dinner with us, so it won't be so hard on Mum and Dad when they finally meet you." Ginny's eyes were shining with excitement now.  
  
When Draco agreed, Ginny leapt out of her chair and into his lap again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Ginny kept repeating as she kissed him over and over.  
  
Finally pulling away, Draco stopped Ginny's onslaught. "You're welcome," he said with a cheeky grin. "Now why don't you go finish packing while I finish this paper and go find Dumbledore. After dinner we can take the carriage into Hogsmeade together."  
  
Kissing him soundly one last time, Ginny slid from his lap and the two young lovers went about their business.  
  
A/N: Ok so in my opinion this chapter didn't go quite as well as I wanted it to. Hopefully it will suffice as a transition chapter. My problem is I get soo caught in where I want the story to go and what I'm going to write about at a later chapter, that the current chapter I'm working on sometimes gets a little funky. Anyway, I hope ya'll are enjoying it, and I hope to have more out soon!! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Seven thirty at the Gentlemen's club. My legal counsel needs to see me alone," Draco said as he shifted his shoulders to flex his suddenly stiff muscles.

"The train leaves Hogsmeade Station at seven. Are you sure you do not wish Professor Snape to accompany you young one?" Dumbledor questioned in his ever omniscient voice.

"What part of alone don't you understand…..sir," Draco quickly tagged on at the end of his grumble. Resisting the urge to duck his head, he continued, "Forgive my impudence Headmaster."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Nothing to forgive young one, nothing to forgive." The growl emitting from Draco's throat only prompted the elderly professor to chuckle harder.

"May I inquire as to what is so funny?" Ginny asked as she descended the stairs gracefully.

"Nothing of your concern my child," Dumbledore answered, offering his hand for her valise. "Am I correct in assuming you are prepared for your journey child?"

This time, the growl was vocalized by Ginny. "Never assume Headmaster," Ginny spoke. "It makes an…."

"Ginevra," Draco hissed in a warning tone.

With one last deep, throaty chuckle, Dumbledore clapped his hands together. The doors opened to reveal Filch huddled deep into an animal skin coat, tapping his toe impatiently. "I've told you a thousand times that there needs to be punishments for tardiness Headmaster." His breath was smoking in the cold as he opened the carriage door.

Draco stepped around Filch, helping Ginny into the carriage and placing her bag underneath the seat. "A word with you, young Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke as Draco prepared to heft himself into the carriage next to Ginny. "The gates seal themselves at the eighth hour of the night, be aware."

"I am aware Headmaster," Draco huffed as he ruffled his hair impatiently. "I've made arrangements with the club for a night's lodging."

"As you were then, young one," Dumbledore's hearty laughter could be heard throughout the grounds until the carriage passed the outer gates.

A/N: ok, its spring break, I got so bored, I forced my way through the writers block I've been having on this fic for, well, forever. I'm so sure of the quality, but its late, I'll have more for you tomorrow night, I just wanted to get something up in case there was anybody out there who wanted to read it. Buh Bye


	6. Chapter 6

The carriage rolled to a stop at the train station's entrance, and the dark, deserted platform sent a chill down Ginny's spine. "Draco," she whispered. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Non-sense," Draco stated as he swung the carriage door open and jumped out. "You're just overwhelmed at the thought of riding all the way to London by yourself."

Ginny's eyes widened and an audible gulp was heard. "Alone?" She hissed, pushing her way out of the carriage with her bag. "I have to ride all the way to London with not even a spare personality for company?"

"Why do you persist in always making me repeat myself?" Draco questioned as the carriage departed. "You aren't a little witchling any more. I'm sure you are more the capable of making the trip on your own. Now hurry up love, its one minute till, and the train waits for no one." Holding out his hand for hers Draco instead received a valise pushed into his chest.

"Pompus wanker," Ginny grumbled, pushing through the outer doors and onto the platform.

"You forgot unbelievably handsome, charming, rich, and the list goes on and on." Draco smirked, tossing her bag through the box car door. The windows were so dark, only one other window illuminated besides the conductors. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. "Ginny," He began when the whistle blew and the smoke stacks erupted.

Kissing Draco quickly on the cheek, Ginny nimbly jumped on to the train as it began to inch forward. "Wait!" Draco barked as he began to walk with the train. "Get off the train."

"Draco," Ginny sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. You were right this will be a piece of cake."

"No, Ginny, I'm serious," the train was picking up speed and Draco broke into a jog to keep up with it. "Something isn't right, get off this instant. We'll get Dumbledore to Portkey you home."

"Don't be silly Malfoy, I'll be fine," Ginny blew Draco one last kiss before the fog surrounding Hogsmeade swallowed her and the Hogwart's Express vanished.

Exiting the building, Draco still had the uncanny feeling of something being 'not right'. Shrugging his shoulders as if he could push it away, he tightened his cloak against the night time chill and made his way to the Gentlemen's Club.

Upon entering the establishment, Draco was greeted by no less then a dozen balding men. Even the bartender had grey hair that was receding in the front. "Just great," he mumbled under his breath. Following the outer wall, Draco made his way toward the bar.

A/N: Ok, I wanted to make it longer, but I also wanted to get another chapter up tonight since its been such a long time since I've posted! Have a lovely evening!


	7. Chapter 7

The stale stench of beer and a musky working man scent permeated Draco's sensitive nostrils. "I thought that this was supposed to be a 'gentlemen's club'," he groused under his breath.

Head's shifted and eyes flickered in his direction as Draco made his way towards the bar. Taking a seat, he tried to ignore the incessant prickling of being watched that had the hairs on the back of his neck tingling. "What'll it be pup, milk?" A gruff individual seated next to Draco snickered as he wiped his mouth on his grungy sleeve.

"As a matter of fact," Draco said as he turned on his stool, trying to ignore the pungent fragrance wafting off the man. "Milk sounds like a right fine idea. While we're at it, how's about we have a bath drawn for my new friend here." Smirking, Draco upended a small pouch full of gold galleons onto the bar.

Eyes widening, the offender growled low in his throat before launching himself at Draco, "You insolent little brat!"

"Oh dear," a high pitched voice cried out from somewhere near the back of the pub. "STOP!" It squealed, only seconds too late.

Draco had side-stepped the raging drunken man and in the process dropped his wand into his hand from where it had been concealed up the sleeve of his robes. As his assailant clambered up from where he had fallen amidst the stools, Draco met his angry gaze with the point of his wand. "I'm not looking for trouble," he hissed. "However, I will be more then happy to oblige if that is what you wish."

"Mr. Malfoy, MR. MALFOY, oh dear heavens me," the squeak of a voice called out as it emanated from the path that was being cut through the crowd of gathers, though no face could be matched to it. "Oh no," it wailed on last time as Draco finally spotted a miniscule stump of a man in turquoise robes reach the edge of observers. "Oh Carl how could you offend a client, you Blockhead."

Kicking the man now labeled as Carl hard in the shin, the dwarf of a man then raised his eyes to Draco. "My apologies sir, oh behalf of my _ex_-carriage driver," stressed and hissed, cutting his eyes toward Carl whose head now hung in shame.

"You're Dinglemyer?" Draco lifted a brow in question.

A/N: ok ok ok I know it's a crummy place to leave it…but I've been inspired to start writing again…especially seeing as how I have a break coming up….but until that break I have finals to study for and papers to write, etc….but I wanted to post something so that everybody would that I shall hopefully be making more of an appereance……

I'll write more for my other fic, Identity as soon as I get a chance to re watch the bourne identity, its been soo long I need to re acquaint myself with it…but other then that review! Its nice to know you care…..anything you might suggest….or even guesses to see if anybody can tell where this is going….haha its all good! Peace…out


End file.
